El Dolor De Una Espina
by LulyLu
Summary: Rose ha vuelto de su viaje, un viaje que dejó dolor en su familia, su mejor amigo Albus y en él...


**Mi primer fic ¡todas emocionénse!  
Bueno, sólo si les gusta. Cualquier error, me avisan: estoy abierta a sugerencias. Recuerden que soy nueva.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 **PD: Nada me pertenece, sólo la trama.**

* * *

 **El Dolor De Una Espina**

 **I**

Las hojas de los árboles caían adornando todo a su alrededor y llenando de color café la ciudad donde por muchos años fue su hogar. Algunos niños juegan cerca del lago, otros están en los juegos. Risas, incontrolables risas se escuchan por todo el lugar.

Una mujer, a lo lejos, observa extasiada la escena; su cabello rojo vuela por la brisa otoñal, aquellos rizos indomables se mueven al mismo ritmo que el aire. De pronto, la brisa se vuelve más fuerte y obliga a la mujer a ajustar su abrigo hasta tapar su cuello. Sonríe al notar que está de vuelva en casa, en Londres; su estación favorita le dio la bienvenida.

Por un momento dudó si tenía que ir a la casa que la vio crecer o no, pero después se golpea mentalmente: ellos valen totalmente la pena. Emocionada, se levanta agarrando aquella mochila vieja deseosa de volver a casa con su familia. Corre hacia la calle más cercana dispuesta a tomar el primer taxi que aparezca y así llegar a Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon y darle a aquellas personas que la han apoyado, soportando y amado a lo largo de sus años una gran sorpresa. Como si el destino supiera de su emoción, rápidamente coge uno. Sube, cierra la puerta y sonriendo le indica la dirección a la prominente cabeza calva que le da la espalda.

Ha vuelto de su repentino viaje.

 **…**

Ha pasado más de media hora cuando el taxi entra al pueblo muggle más cercano a la casa de sus abuelos, no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa. Sabe que cuando decidió tomar el último vuelo a América sin aviso previo sus padres estaban muy enojados. Pero ella tenía que escapar, quería respirar, quería… Suspira mientras sacude su cabeza. Sabe que no es el momento para volver a pensar el motivo por el cual decidió escapar.

Le indica al chofer dónde quiere bajarse. Las piernas le tiemblan mientras baja del taxi, lo ve alejarse y una parte de sí desea seguir dentro de ese automóvil. Suspirando mira a todos lados y se da cuenta que nadie está cerca. Cierra los ojos, se concentra y en un dos por tres está afuera de aquella fachada vieja, la casa más retorcida y hermosa a sus propios ojos. Risas de sus familiares se escuchan desde afuera. Todos están divirtiéndose; sonríe sabiendo que los ha extrañado tanto.

-¿Rose?

Asustada, voltea soltando al momento su mochila vieja y sucia por el uso constante que le ha dado. Su mirada choca con unos ojos color verde esmeralda. Aquellos ojos consternados poco a poco se van suavizando, iluminándose.

-¡Rosie!- exclama Albus feliz cuando la reconoce.

Rose sonríe, su primo favorito está abrazándola en este momento y, a pesar de que no puede respirar por la fuerza, no lo aleja. Su mejor amigo, ¡lo había extrañado!

-¿Cuándo… cómo… por qué… qué?- balbucea Albus. Su prima sólo se limita reír divertida por el atropellamiento de sus preguntas. Sabe que no puede formular una sola, ella estaría igual si él se fuera sin dar explicaciones, sin decir ni siquiera adiós.

-Hola, Albus- y él admite, por fin, que no está soñando.

Recoge su mochila, la toma de la mano y rápidamente se encaminan a la gran casa en silencio.

-¡Ha llegado Albus!- exclama Victorie al escuchar la puerta, pero se queda estática al ver quién la acompaña.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?- Teddy Lupin entra a la sala y grita, desconcertando a todos que están en la cocina.

Todos los Weasley corren, con varitas en mano, dispuesto a ver qué está sucediendo en la sala. Pero al ver quién es el silencio reina en todos los Weasley, Dominique es la primera en salir de su asombro y se tapa la boca con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, corre hacia Rose y la abraza efusivamente.

Al ver cómo la segunda hija de Billy Weasley se mueve, todos se acercan. Abrazos, gritos y gente llorando es lo que se ve en aquella casa. La hija pródiga ha vuelto. Después de la bienvenida, la abuela Molly la obliga a sentarse poniéndole cantidades extravagantes de comida a su plato. Le argumenta que está más flaca, que no se alimentó bien en Estados Unidos. Rose sólo le agradece con una sonrisa. Todos tienen preguntas, pero nadie dirá nada. No quieren arruinar el momento de felicidad.

 **II**

-Ha vuelto- suelta de pronto Albus.

Él sabía que tenía que contárselo cuanto antes. Es por eso que lo invitó a aquel bar muggle cerca de Wiltshire, habían estado tomando algunas cervezas, habían pasado más de tres horas cuando decidió que era el momento perfecto.

Scorpius, un poco asombrado, levanta su cerveza y bebe de ella. No quiere parecer interesado, no quiere parecer débil ante el primo de su amiga.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?- dice secamente.

-Porque pensé que te gustaría enterarte por mí y no por los medios o chismosos que están acosando su casa- comenta Albus al notar que su mejor amigo no ha gritado como siempre que sacaba a relucir el nombre de su prima.

Scorpius se encoge de hombros.

–Ella ya no me interesa, Al. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces.- Albus ríe.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad?- lo abraza por los hombros- Siempre que terminas borracho comienzas a explicarme las mil y un cosas que harías para poder ir tras ella y traerla de vuelta, a tu lado.

-Yo nunca digo eso, Albus. No pongas palabras en mi boca.- responde Scorpius sonrojándose.

James y Teddy, quienes decidieron ir, ríen sabiendo que Albus nunca miente. Además de que ellos lo han grabado, a veces Malfoy suele ser gracioso cuando bebe.

Scorpius se separa de Albus y los fulmina con la mirada antes de levantarse e ir a la barra a pedir algo más fuerte. Si es verdad lo que su mejor amigo le ha dicho necesita embriagarse para no poder correr a sus brazos. No de nuevo.

 **…**

6 horas después y de que Malfoy se haya tomado toda una botella de whiskey solo y tres cervezas más, los tres primos deciden que ha llegado el momento de llevarlo a su casa. Caminan un poco tambaleantes, ya que el rubio no le ayuda a sostenerse. Albus decide llamar un taxi, sabe que ninguno de los cuatro está en condiciones para aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy. Ya en ella, Teddy y James se despiden argumentando que no pueden quedarse, mañana entran a trabajar temprano a la Oficina de Aurores.

-Cobardes- les dice Albus mientras entra a la mansión. Su primo y hermano ríen deseándole suerte con cuidar a Malfoy.

Con su varita, mueve el cuerpo de Scorpius hacia su cama. No le quitará la ropa, no piensa volver a verlo desnudo. Camina, dispuesto a tomar la habitación de huéspedes cuando una voz lo detiene.

-Albus, ¿por qué volvió?-

Scorpius se ha despertado, está llorando. Albus no sabe qué contestar. Es la primera vez que el rubio hace o comienza con una pregunta diferente cuando se trata del tema **"Rose Weasley".** Decide acercarse a su mejor amigo y, tras titubear un poco, decide abrazarlo fuertemente.

-No lo sé, amigo. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?-

Scorpius lo empuja y lo ve con odio.

-¿Preguntarle? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No la quiero volver a ver en mi vida!-

Cuando su prima se fue, hace dos años atrás, todos quedaron asolados. Sus tíos, Ron y Hermione, estuvieron inconsolables durante meses. Hugo, al ser de sus primos el más cariñoso, no volvió a ser el mismo.

Pero Scorpius… él quedó realmente devastado. Albus sabía que el rubio tenía planeado decirle a Rose que estaba enamorado de ella desde quinto año, quería decirle que pensaba en ella de todas las formas posibles, que la amaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Scorpius? Nunca has querido decirme.- Pregunta Albus bajando la voz. Malfoy se levanta de la cama tambaleándose, se dirige hacia el único sillón negro dentro de esa habitación y enciende un cigarrillo.

-Ella y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales en el armario de escobas del quinto piso del castillo.

Albus enmudece a saber la verdad. Sus puños se cierran, haciendo ver sus manos blancas por la fuerza que está empleando. Quiere golpearlo, pero su razón le dice que aguarde, debe darle el beneficio de la duda a su mejor amigo.

-Duerme- le ordena secamente, pero no necesita decirlo dos veces, Scorpius se ha sentado y quedado dormido al instante.

 **III**

-Rose, ¿aún no te has arreglado?

La pelirroja alza la cabeza y contempla a su prima Dominique que está en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

-Sólo veía mis fotos, Nique.

Dominique suspira al notar qué álbum está en las piernas de su prima favorita.

-¿Lo has visto? Ya ha pasado más de 4 meses desde que volviste.

Rose menea la cabeza.

-Sé que no quiere verme, y es mejor así.

Dominique simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sabes, Rose. Deberías ir a buscarlo.

Rose ríe irónicamente. Su prima siempre sabe divertirla. Dominique pone los ojos en blanco y con un gesto le indica que ya es tarde.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta por quinta vez sabiendo que su prima no le dirá nada.

-Sólo limítate a ponerte esa túnica color violeta que te hace ver tan hermosa. Albus no tarda en llegar.

Rose, resignada, toma su toalla y se dirige al baño de la casa de su prima.

Después de su regreso, decidió irse a vivir con su prima. Ya estaba grande para seguir viviendo de sus padres, además de que el pequeño departamento estaba cerca de la estación de tren que la llevaba directamente a San Mungo.

Sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo al principio, pero vieron que su hija creció mucho desde que vivió en el extranjero, así que, aceptaron a regañadientes que su bebé ya no era eso.

 **…**

El agua tibia cae por su cuerpo desnudo, su palidez ha regresado. La carencia de sol y la lluvia constante ha hecho que su bronceado no vuelva más. De nuevo vuelve a pensar en él y suspira evitando que nuevas lágrimas vuelvan a sus ojos. Sabe que fue cobarde, pero no quería lastimarlo. No quería salir lastimada.

Sabía antes de besarlo en medio del pasillo que estaba cometiendo un error.

Sabía que ella aún estaba dolida por lo que el estúpido de Nick Carter le había dicho para dejarla por aquella Hufflepuff que no recordaba su nombre.

Rose también sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella. A veces, se aprovechaba de esa información que sin querer se le escapó a su prima Lily; ella había escuchado a hurtadillas a Albus cuando le decía a Scorpius que esta era la última semana en Hogwarts y tenía que declararse a Rose. Aun así, decidió besarlo, agarrarlo por la túnica y empujarlo al armario de escobas.

Ella vio el miedo, excitación y confusión en los ojos de Scorpius, pero Rose quería quitarse la angustia del pecho, y no dejó que hablara en ningún momento.

Se acercó cautelosamente y exploró aquel cuerpo tan níveo y torneado mientras las manos inexpertas de Scorpius recorrían poco a poco cada parte de ella mientras le susurra a su oído un _te amo_ tímido, pero sincero.

 **VI**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta Rose un poco enojada. Agarra a Albus por el saco y lo acerca a su rostro sin importar que varias personas pudieran verlos.

-¿Dominique no te contó? Es su cumpleaños.

-Quiero irme. ¡Ahora!.

Una risa llega a los oídos de los primos haciendo que Albus ponga los ojos en blanco mientras sonríe. Rose suelta a su primo olvidando que hasta hace un momento pensaba quitarle la vida. Albus se acerca a Scorpius y lo abraza.

-¡Felicidades, hombre! No todos los días se cumplen 25 años.

Scorpius le agradece a su mejor amigo sin despegar sus ojos grises de aquella pelirroja que lo ha vuelto loco durante 10 años.

-Hola, Rose.

El corazón de Rose se detiene cuando escucha su voz más varonil. Cierra los ojos y a su mente llegan los recuerdos de ellos dos tirados en el pasto, cuando Malfoy le cantaba una canción de cuna y la arrullaba al mismo tiempo que le acicalaba el cabello rojo.

Escucha los pasos de su primo alejarse y decide abrir los ojos poco a poco. Frente a ella está un hombre alto y un poco robusto. Su cabello, rubio casi platinado, está desordenado, dándole un toque más casual a pesar de que trae una túnica de gala. Trae una sonrisa perfecta, genuina, pero Rose ve que sus ojos, grises casi platas, recorren cada parte de su cuerpo, examinándola.

-¿No me darás un abrazo? Es mi cumpleaños.- comenta Scorpius mientras abre sus brazos un poco nervioso. Reconoce que Rose está más guapa.

Inconscientemente Rose se acerca. Lo abraza y nota que su cuerpo se acomoda perfectamente en el pecho de quién fue su amor platónico durante su adolescencia. En sus oídos, el sonido de un pitido es lo único que escucha. No siente a la gente, como si estuvieran sólo ellos dos. Como siempre fue en Hogwarts.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dice en un susurro sintiendo que se desmayará pronto si no se aleja de él.

Scorpius no la suelta y sus ojos se nublan, pero contiene las lágrimas, ella no debe verlo sufrir. Debe demostrarle que es fuerte. Poco a poco se separan y sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse. La electricidad y la atracción son notables, cada parte de sus cuerpos les exigen que vuelvan a tocarse. Scorpius asiente con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Mete las manos a sus bolsillos y le da la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

-Lo siento.

Scorpius sólo puede volver a asentir con la cabeza y alejarse para siempre de ella.

 **FIN**


End file.
